The Adventures of Truth & Ideals
by AnimeKitty1896
Summary: Story change: Reno is a Pokemon Adventurer and explorer of sort with her best buddy Arrow the Riolu who refuses to evolve. On her way to complete a task for her older sister she meets N, who begins traveling with her to learn about trainers and Pokemon. Reshiram and Zekrom appear in here too. Sorry to fans of the original. No flames please read first! Minor romance.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The First of Many to Fall

Reno Black scaled the wall of the huge Phantom castle, her best friend Arrow (Riolu) by her side. "We'll show Cheren and his stupid facts!" she snickered. She stood on the wall, hands on her six-year old hips. "Are you okay, Arrow?"

_Could be better, _he sniffed. _Let's show that Cheren who's the best explorer pair ever. _Her Riolu closed his eyes and concentrated his aura-seeking abilities.

Reno calmly sat on the five story stone wall, content to wait until Arrow had located her missing hat. "That guy knows nothing about being a Pokémon trainer but he acts like such a know-it-all! Just because he has the greatest grades in school…" she sulked.

_You could too, if you tried! _Arrow pointed out. _You live in a Pokémon Ranch-slash-Pokémon lab._

Reno puffed up her cheeks and turned her head away from him. "That's nothing! I bet I could beat him in a real battle. And when we become trainers, I will."

Arrow rolled his crimson eyes and gestured to a far off tree. _I found your hat. Let's go, and show Cheren who's the lame Fighting-type._

Reno beamed at her Pokémon friend. "Now who has a grudge against Cheren the Know-It-All?"

N walked around the with his Purrloin by his side. "I know that he's only trying to help, but he's so rude sometimes…"

Suddenly, Purrloin stopped in his tracks. "I sense a human."

N stiffened. "Is it Ghestis?" he asked of his best friend.

Purrloin shook his head. "It's a smaller one. And it's not alone. It has a Pokémon with it."

N straightened. "Intruders! This is perfect!"

At Purrloin's puzzled electric blue gaze, N hastened to explain. "If I can liberate this Pokémon from its trainer, then I can prove I'm fit to lead Team Plasma!"

Purrloin smiled. "I'm behind you."

N smiled. "Thank you, Purr."

Purr shrugged and gestured to a tree in the distance. "They're heading this way."

N nodded and together they took off toward the tree.

Reno proudly reclaimed her hat from its perch on a branch. She dusted a few leaves off the red and white material and smiled. "Mission: complete! Let's roll out, Arrow."

_Yeah, and we'll still make it for lunch at home. Mmmm, I can taste those Castilla cones now…_ Arrow marveled from next to her.

Swinging down to land artfully on her feet below, Reno waited for her Riolu friend at the bottom as he tried to plot their route out without being seen. The guards she'd seen crawling the place from the air looked scary, like her mom when Reno had ripped her new party dress beating up Larry the bully.

She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. An old Pokémon song came to mind. "_I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was… To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause…"_ Her stomach grumbled.

She checked her pockets for anything she and Arrow could share and eat. She found a Rage Candy Bar, her brother had given her. "Yum; Arrow, I have a candy bar! Wanna share it! It's got Oran Berry filling, your favorite."

Arrow was down is seconds. _Oh, I want some! I love Oran Berry! _

Just as she unwrapped it, a kid about her age and a Purrloin showed up. They both glared at her. Puzzled, she held out the candy bar to them. "You want some too? It has four pieces."

Arrow frowned. _Don't share with strangers! They always take all of it and leave a little. _

The boy with green hair frowned. "We don't want any bribery. We want your Riolu!"

That made Reno frown. "No way! He's my friend. I'm not giving him up."

_These guys look like they mean business; when I use my Smokescreen pellet, you run. I'll catch up soon as I knock that prissy Purrloin into a stupor. _

The green-haired boy pointed a finger at her. "Use Scratch!" he ordered.

The Purrloin leaped at her, eyes flashing. Reno jumped back and kicked out to block a second attack. "This isn't how you battle."

Arrow leaped into action and used Force Palm to send the Devious Pokemon back into the arms of the green haired boy. Then, he took a defensive stance between them. _Change of plans then. We'll fight them! _

Reno shook her head. "I don't want to fight them. I just want to get out of here. Tobey's gonna be back soon to pick me up from the playground for lunch. If I'm not back by then…" She turned to face the boy and tossed him the candy bar. "It's for your Purrloin. Sorry to cut this short but, Arrow, use Dig!"

In a flurry of dirt, the pair left.

Standing there with Purr in his arms and a candy bar resting in its back, N was baffled. That Riolu had protected the girl, even attacking without command. That was something he'd never seen a Pokémon, let alone the susceptive Riolu, ever do.

He plopped onto his bottom and let Purr rest on his lap. He read the candy bar wrapper. "Rage Candy Bar," it said, "The perfect pick-me-up for Pokémon and humans alike. If you love your Pokémon, feed it to it."

He opened the wrapper and broke off one-fourth, popping into his mouth to taste. He frowned. "Too sweet… Purr, you'll love this."

As he fed Purr the candy in increments, he thought back to the girl. She'd looked his age. And she seemed to really care about his Purr, even when he'd attacked her. "She was pretty, too…" he mumbled.

"Sounds like you have a crush on a girl from outside the walls."

N frowned. "I do not. I was just saying-"


	2. Chansey Encounters

Chapter 1: Chansey Encounters

(Ten years later)

N walked calmly into the den of evil that was the Pokémon center of Accumula Town. "I'd like to speak with Nurse Joy, please."

The Chansey at the counter beamed at him and Purr, and skipped away. "Nurse Joy!" it called.

Moments later, a flustered looking Nurse Joy appeared. "Sorry, it was lunch time for the little Pokémon and then… Welcome to Nimbasa city. Good afternoon."

The carnation pink haired woman smiled, much like her Chansey. "What can I do for you? Would you like a room, or your Pokémon healed?"

N tried not to let his irritation show. "I would like-"

Suddenly a commotion began outside. Nurse Joy seemed pained. "Oh, no, not those goons again. Chansey, please do get those two travelers from yesterday. The girl with the Riolu."

Chansey hopped away. "Those Plasma goons! Always making a fuss! I told their Watchogs to leave and never return…"

Plasma goons? His organization was harassing the Chansey. N couldn't believe it.

Purr nudged his leg. "That girl is here, don't forget our mission."

N absently pet Purr's head. "You're right."

And in came the commotion. Two Plasma grunts stalked in with their Watchogs by their side, looking menacing. "Nurse Joy, we won't be put off today! Either you tell us the Ultra code for the Pokémon transfer system so that we can liberate all the Pokémon or we trash this center!" the female grunt snarled.

Nurse Joy paled. "I told you, I won't jeopardize millions of Pokémon for a cause I don't care for. Stealing trainers' friends and crushing the dreams of Pokémon teams is just too cruel." She pointed to the door. "Please leave."

The female grunt snapped, "Watchog, use Screech!"

N sighed. Apparently this was going to get ugly. Watchog screeched at the top of its lungs. The light bulbs overhead shattered and rained down like a Rain Dance had been used. N watched as trainers and Pokémon scrambled.

"My trainer," he heard a Machop exclaim.

He ran to find cover for Purr, whose paw was still sprained. "Let's find cover." He passed Nurse Joy, who was running toward a baby Zorua that had been blinded by the flashes of electricity from overhead.

"Watchog, now use Fury Swipes."

The same Watchog leaped at Nurse Joy, who cradled the Zorua in her arms.

"Counter with Protect, Arrow!" a voice commanded.

A Riolu with a crimson scarf around its neck appeared in front of Nurse Joy and put up an invisible wall that sent the Watchog back. "Great, now use Brick Break on Watchog!" the same voice ordered.

The scarf-wearing Riolu charged at the Watchog and used Brick Break with powerful precision. The Watchog was out in seconds. Footsteps crunched the glass and suddenly, a girl on older than N was standing by Nurse Joy.

"Are you okay, Nurse Joy?" she asked.

"Thank you," the Pokémon nurse breathed. The Zorua in her hands burrowed deeper into Nurse Joy's arms in fear.

"You poor thing…" The girl reached over and touched the baby Pokémon's forehead.

XXXXXX

Reno closed her eyes and sent the baby Zorua an Aura message. _You'll be safe in Nurse Joy's arms, okay… _

With that taken care of, she turned back to the Plasma grunts. One Watchog was down but the other was still rearing to go. The male grunt pointed at her. "Use Hyper Fang on that twerp!"

The remaining Watchog charged at her. She pushed Nurse Joy out of the way and took the attack head on. Watchog's teeth ripped through her jacket sleeve. "This is really not the way to battle," she hissed. Ignoring the pain, she kicked Watchog away. "Arrow, hit them with a Focus Blast!"

_You got it, chief! _Arrow replied, powering up and delivering the move to the off-kilter Normal type. It threw Watchog back at the grunt and sent them both to the floor.

"Finish them off with Night Slash!" she ordered.

Arrow was there to dish out the Dark move they'd recently learned with flourish. She smiled at the Fighting baby Pokémon, whom she had trained and played with since she was a baby herself. "Good job, Arrow."

Arrow frowned. _Is your arm okay? _He padded over and examined the area the cloth had torn away from. She looked down as well; the area of skin was red and swelling. She winced in regret. "Mom's not gonna like this…"

Arrow nodded in approval. _You should have dodged. _He shook his head. _I thought I trained my trainer better than this. I guess its back to the basics._

Reno made it a point to pit the Fighting type against her Espeon when they got home. Mirage would love to put Arrow in his place.

She turned back to Nurse Joy. "Are you both okay?" she asked.

Nurse Joy smiled. "We're fine. I pressed the emergency button for Officer Jenny before all this started. She should be here with a squad car soon. Thank you for pushing us out of the way of that Hyper Fang."

The Zorua turned its big watery eyes on her. It mewled nonsensically and wriggled free of Nurse Joy's arms to jump into Reno's. She smiled, and rubbed the little ball of slate grey fur's head.

Suddenly, a young trainer pushed its way out from behind the benches. "Zoë! Are you okay? I checked my Pokeball and you weren't in there… I'm so sorry." The magenta haired girl sobbed and sniffled.

"Zoë looks okay. Is she newly hatched?" Reno asked.

The girl nodded. "She just hatched this morning when I got into town. I was letting her see the town for the first time when those goons came in. Are you okay?"

The last question was directed at Zoë, who jumped into the girl's arms.

"She looks fine, but you have to keep a close eye on hatchlings. They tend to need a lot of attention, like human babies do."

"Thank you, and you, Nurse Joy!" she cuddled with Zoë for a moment. "I'm Amy. I just started my journey a week ago. I'm on my way to Striaton City. For my birthday, my dad gave me Zoë's egg."

"I'm Reno, and this is my best friend, Arrow. He's a Riolu. I'm a Pokémon adventurer and explorer."

Amy beamed. "That sounds so cool!"

Arrow puffed out his chest. _Naturally, I am cool._

"Can it, Mr. Congeniality." Reno scoffed, causing Amy to raise a brow.

"Do you have a Pokédex on you?" When Amy nodded, she continued. "Scan Arrow."

Amy did, hesitantly. RIOLU, THE EMANATION POKÉMON, AND THE PRE-EVOLVED FORM OF LUCARIO. RIOLU ARE SENSITIVE TO AURA, A SPECIAL TYPE OF SPIRITUAL ENERGY. RIOLU ARE GENERALLY A RARE FIND AND ARE MORE LIKELY TO BE HOSTILE TOWARD HUMANS. – Dex.

"Cool, Riolu can sense Aura?"

Reno nodded. "And ever since I was a little girl, I've spent a lot of time with Riolu and Lucario. They visit my house a lot to see the tombstone of the great Sir Sphere."

"Sir Sphere? You mean the man who dispelled the monster Pokémon Kyurem, Sir Sphere? His grave is at your house. Legend has it that he only used a Lucario."

Reno blushed. She hated sounding like she was bragging about her ancestors. "Yeah, that Lucario seems to be the staple for every Lucario and Riolu that visits. They try to connect to the Aura of that Lucario who guards the grave."

_My grandmother. _Arrow interjected.

"Who happens to be Arrow's grandmother. And she was our Aura Master."

Amy awed. "She sounds amazing!"

Reno nodded. "She is. She taught me how to read Aura, and communicate with Pokémon through it; which is how I speak to Arrow."

Arrow nudged her hip. _We've got to go; the mission._

Reno winced. "Yeah, Nurse Joy… Arrow and I have to go. We've got places to be. Those grunts shouldn't bother you with that new double access security system I installed."

Nurse Joy beamed. "Thank you, Reno. Black Security Systems is the best."

Reno tipped her hat. "We aim to guarantee and please the Unova region's safety needs. Bye."

With that, she dashed off toward Striation City.

XXXXXX

N frowned. He'd let her get away, again. He checked his Pokénav again. Looking down at Purr, he grimaced. Purr's health came first. He stood and cleared his throat to get Nurse Joy's attention. Cradling Purr close, he walked over.

"I'm really sorry to ask after all this but, may I use your Audino's Heal Bell?"

Nurse Joy blinked. "My Audino? Oh, my, I'm sorry. My Audino is away training other Audino. I borrowed my third cousin Charm's Chansey. But Chansey knows Heal Pulse. I know! Chansey use Heal Pulse across the entire Pokémon center."

Chancey saluted, somewhat and concentrated. A light pink wave of energy engulfed the room and N felt at rest. As if he were back in the forest grounds of his castle home.

Purr nestled into his arms. "_I feel so good, N… And my paw doesn't ache…"_

N smiled. "So you feel better? Great; we can head out now." N turned to walk and met the blazing green gaze of the girl with the infant Zorua.

"Shouldn't you put it in a Pokéball if it's injured?" she demanded.

N paid her no mind. He simply walked around her. "Let's catch up with Reno. She seemed to be headed for Route 2…" he murmured to Purr. "I'll carry you in you want…"

Purr wriggled out of his arms and to its feet next to him. "_I'm good to go_."

N nodded and continued. "Hey!" the girl shouted. "I was talking to you!"

"And I'm done listening. My business here in this building is done. Good bye."


	3. Chapter 3: Stars & Spindos

Primape Example of Champions

Reno posed in her signature V-sign with Arrow by her side. "Yay!" she feigned excitement for the camera and relaxed only after half a dozen shots had been taken.  
"Next… Ah, that Contest winning Umbreon of yours!"  
Sighing in aggrivation, Reno threw her Pokéball and called out, "It's time for a photo-op, Dark."  
Her blue-ringed Umbreon appeared under a veil of music notes. Dark stood proud, coat shiny and lustrous, and regarded the photographer with something bordering on contempt.  
"Wardrobe! Make them look… Neo Gothic." The producer beamed at her. "Darling, you'll be a star!"  
As she was ushered into the dressing room again, she rolled her eyes. I will get you Curtis…  
As she was stripped of her Riolu-themed outfit, she reminded herself it was for a good cause. The Poke- FAN Festival was a world wide holiday, and the perfect fundraising day.  
Dressed in an Umbreon themed dress with matching head ornaments, Reno twirled for the camera and posed with a smirk, head high and gaze cool, matching Dark to a 'T'.  
"Amazing!" Monsieur Photo cooed. He snapped a few more.  
"Now, lets try it with that special Pokemon you won in the V-Cup Games." Curtis called.  
Reno frowned at her friend. "How many more photos?"  
"Don't worry, this time, I'll be joining you." Curtis chuckled, snapping his fingers for wardrobe.  
Reno smirked. "Then, let's start the show, Tori!" She threw up her V-stamped Pokéball. In a blazing rain of fire, Tori appeared, flashing the V-sign.  
"A Victini?!" awed the crowd.  
"You see, at the V-Cup, there were some smugglers who had taken the sacred Victini Egg and planned to get it out via the Contest. But, Explorers HQ caught wind of their plan and sent a couple of us into the fray. The Victini hatched unexpectedly when I was running with the Egg and became fixated on me."  
Tori loves Reno! Are we gonna battle? I wanna battle the pretty boy! Tori bubbled, circling Reno in a flurry of glee.  
"Okay, time for an extreme makeover." Monsieur Photo called.  
And the wardrobe department descended.

N flipped through the Poke-FAN Festival special edition, anger growing as he saw Super Idol Curtis gracing the pages with his Pokemon.  
"Disgraceful!" he fumed.  
He watched as people in line giggled and chattered in line, cooing over the shameless way the Pokemon were treated.  
"-And I know the girl he's posing with! She's a Pokemon Explorer- that's like a Ranger who captures Pokemon to relocate them and stuff, I hear." a familiar voice boasted.  
N glanced back and saw the annoying girl from last week. Grimacing, he returned his attention to the line. He was closer to the front now, and could see an oddly familiar person sitting next to Curtis at the Poke-Fan Autograph booth. He shook it off and returned to the magazine.  
Flipping the page, the insult he was about to say died on his tongue. She was there on the page, dressed in low-slung deep blue cargo pants, a black tank top and a deep blue half jacket. She winked at the camera, making a 'V' along with her Riolu.  
"What the-" He flipped the page again, and saw her smirking at the camera, with her eyes cool and reserved, matching a blue-ringed Umbreon.  
On the page after that, she was hugging a Victini who looked endearingly at the camera. Curtis the Idol was hugging her as well.  
"Next!" called an annoyed voice. Absently he stepped forward and into the tent. He was two people from the front.  
"Thanks for buying the magazine. It's a great contribution to the Poke-Relief fund." Curtis smiled.  
"Thanks! Hey, aren't you Reno black, the guest model?" the patron in front asked.  
The familiar face blushed lightly and whipped off her hat, releasing her chocolate hair. It fell way past where the table ended. "Yeah, that's me!"  
"Sweet! Can I get your autograph too?" The patron pushed his magazine towards her.  
Reno looked dazed. "O-okay…" She scribbled her sign on the cover under Curtis's.  
"Wait." Curtis grabbed the magazine and drew a heart around their signs. "There. Thanks for buying it."  
"Cool; I got Reno Black's signature!" The kid ran out in an excited dash, pale green curls bouncing.  
The next patron pulled the same routine, gushing over Reno's outfits in the magazine and fawning over the Pokemon.  
"I mean, your Pokemon followed your lead the whole way! They must really be well-trained."  
"Actually, I followed them." Reno corrected.  
"Huh?"  
"Well, the magazine was all about Pokemon and how we can help them. My Pokemon only expressed themselves the way they wanted to be. My partner Riolu here was still very happy about a victory in his picture. And Dark, my Umbreon, was used to photographers taking her picture- her story's in the back. And Tori, my Victini friend, it loves being hugged." Riolu appeared out from behind the table wearing his signature scarf and nodding.  
"So Pokemon have personalities?" the girl asked.  
"Of course they do." Curtis chimed in. "My Pokemon are the reason I'm a model."  
"No way!"  
"Way." Reno confirmed. Her Xtransceiver rang at that moment. She answered. "You're with Arrow and Reno."  
A moment passed and then she beamed at Curtis. "Gotta go meet Aaron. Check in with you later." She grabbed her Explorer Pack from beneath the table and saluted the line as she ran off into the forest, her Riolu on her tail.  
"Well," Curtis smirked. "Who's next?"  
N left the line at that moment. You are a slippery target, Reno Black. "Very slippery…"

Reno somersaulted over the stump, keeping pace with Arrow as he leaped in the trees. Suddenly, he stopped.  
Too suddenly, as she skidded into a big web. "Ew…" she remarked as she tried to pick her hair from the web.  
"Having fun?" a familiar voice chuckled.  
"Aaron!" she called. "Get me out of this."  
The tree tops rustled and Aaron landed a few feet away. He grinned at the handiwork of his Spindos, which dangled near his head.  
"Arrow, Shadow Claw!" she grimaced once it became clear that Aaron wasn't going to help.  
Arrow snickered as he slashed the web to bits. That's what you get for being so impatient.  
She glared at Arrow as she extracted the gooey web from her dark brown locks. "Whatever… So what's the mission, Aaron?"  
His light green hair rustled with the faint breeze. "We have to find the Light Stone."


End file.
